


Office Meeting

by CurlyAkemy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married SwanQueen, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAkemy/pseuds/CurlyAkemy
Summary: Inspired by an amazingly hot drawing by Niki Frost. Regina needs some convincing by Emma. No problem. Married SwanQueen.





	Office Meeting

“Knock, Knock Madame Mayor.”

“That’s Queen-,” Regina stopped, looking up as Emma entered.

Regina had paperwork in both hands and more spread out on her desk. Her glasses at the tip of her nose and a pencil behind her ear. It was quite a sight to see from Emma’s view from the door. She restrained her amused smile as she watched Regina quickly open a drawer to throw her glasses in, and hurry to straighten the papers on her desk.

“Eight years and you still think I don’t know about those reading glasses you use when no one’s looking.” Emma closed the door and walked over to Regina’s desk. She opened her satchel and brought out two cold root beers, placing them on the table. Before Regina could say anything, she also pulled out a bottle opener, opened them both and taped one bottle with the other before taking a seat across from Regina.

“Thank you, dear,” Regina said with a grin, taking a deep swig from her bottle. “But it’s also eight years of you bringing me a root beer whenever you want something.”

“Maybe I’m just trying to be nice,” Emma matched Regina’s lifted brow with a grin of her own.

“Out with it,” Regina challenged.

“Fine. Henry’s going to California,” she said quickly.

“What?!” Regina was on her feet and circling her desk.

Emma held up her hand to stop the yelling that she knew was coming. “Babe, he’s twenty-five years old. When are you going to cut the cord? Which technically, biologically was mine.”

Regina’s face showed she was not amused, “Not how you want to start this conversation.”

“Okay, sorry. Bad defense,” Emma folded. “Our son thought it’d be better if I talked to you so you didn’t go, you know.”

“No. What?”

“Babe, you do tend to fly off the handle a bit whenever he wants to leave home,” Emma put her bottle down and moved to stand in front of Regina, gently placing her hands on her favorite hips.

“The world’s a dangerous place.”

“He’s our son. His natural instincts will keep him alive.” Even though Regina huffed at her comment, Emma leaned forward to kiss her wife’s neck. “Add to the fact that it means we’ll have a kid free house to ourselves.”

Regina leaned her head to the side to give Emma more access, “What about Hope?”

“It’s Killian’s weekend with her. I can ask him to take her for the week,” Emma reached up and bit Regina’s ear. “Come on my Queen. The kingdom can leave you alone for an uninterrupted week with your wife.”

“You’re trying to convince me to give up my kingdom and both my children for a week so that you can get laid? Really, Miss Swan?”

“It’s Swan-Mills, or have you forgotten?” Emma moved and kissed her wife’s lips.

“It’s also Princess but you don’t like that title,” Regina’s deep voice chuckled when her wife pulled back with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

“I’m just happy it’s not Princess Hook,” Emma slid her jacket off and threw it behind her. “Lucky for me, someone misfiled my marriage license to Killian.”

“The Mayor’s position was in transition, how am I to blame for misplaced paperwork?” Regina asked coyly.

Emma reached up and began at the top button of her wife’s blouse, and unbuttoned it. “Yes because miss prim and proper, anal retentive Regina Mills is so lax with her job.”

She unbuttoned the next two buttons, prompting Regina to ask with lifted brows, “What are you doing?”

“Making you forget why I came in here,” Emma answered as her hands were stilled before completing her task.

Regina hummed as she looked her wife up and down, reminding her, “You know the correct way to distract me, love.”

Emma’s smile grew to one side as she pulled her tank top out of her pants and slowly exposed her abs. Regina slid onto her desk and sat with her legs crossed as she watched Emma take her tank off and throw it by her jacket. Regina gestured with her hand and they heard the sound of the door locking behind them.

“Keep going,” Regina said in her deepest seductive voice.

“And you’ll free up the week?” Emma asked, stilling her hands on the front clasp of her bra.

Regina silently nodded. She reached over to her intercom to her secretary, “Sue, would you please reschedule my appointments next week. I’m going to be taking some personal time.”

_“Yes, my Queen.”_

Emma undid her bra and let it slip to the ground.

Regina pushed the button again, “And Sue, once you’re done you can head home. Enjoy your weekend.”

_“Thank you, my Queen.”_

“Why does she insist on calling you that?” Emma laughed, taking a step closer to her wife.

“I don’t know,” Regina sighed, tucking her fingers in Emma’s jeans to pull her forward. Opening her legs to pull her between them in front of her. “Some people are stuck in their old ways as far as customs and etiquette in approaching the Queen. They know when to bow, when to curtsey, and when to please the Queen.”

It was Emma’s turn to hum in delight, “Is it my turn to please the Queen?”

Regina leaned forward to bite down on Emma’s ear lobe before whispering hotly, “Indeed.”

Emma slid her hands up the outside of Regina’s thighs and under her skirt. Her brows creased as she smiled slyly, “Um, my Queen? Did we forget to wear underwear today?”

Regina shrugged before pointing with her well-manicured finger to the floor, “On your knees.”

Emma moved in to kiss her, her hands that were still under Regina’s skirt, gripped her thighs. She deepened their kisses and slid her hands further to grip Regina’s ass and lift the skirt around her waist.

“Sound barrier,” Emma said as she moved her kisses lower to bite a nipple through a satin bra.

Regina’s breathing was growing rapid as she lifted a hand in the air. A shimmer grew through the room, blocking their noises from the outside world.

“Done.” Regina gasped when her other nipple was bit.

“Good.”

Emma dropped to her knees and swiftly threw Regina’s legs over her shoulders. She wasted no time sliding her tongue through already wet folds and taking the swollen clit between her lips to tease directly.

Regina leaned back on her desk and panted as her clit was wonderfully tormented and teased.  Before she could beg for it, that same tongue moved inside of her, making her scream out loud. Her right hand shot out and gripped the crown of blonde hair on the head between her legs, making Emma’s hands grip Regina’s thighs tighter.

“Fuck! Emma!” Regina screamed, knowing how her swearing always spurred her wife on. Especially when she was riding her face.

Two fingers entered her and made Regina scream even louder, pulling Emma’s head closer to rub against her until her climax echoed through her office.

Emma stood and retook her seat as Regina caught her breath. Daintily licking her fingers clean while she waited for her wife to recover.

 “How about we leave town too?” Emma asked. “We’ll take the jeep up the coast to the cottage. Just you and me.”

Regina ran a shaky hand through her hair and straightened up on her desk, still trying to regulate her breathing. She silently nodded as she pulled her skirt down and tried to stand.

She took a deep breath, circling her desk to sit at her chair, “That would be wonderful dear.”

“Don’t tell me I tired you out already?”

Regina gave her wife a sly grin, “What else did you have in mind, dear?”

“Oh, I dunno…” Emma reached down and cupped herself through her jeans. “Maybe this Princess would like some fun too.”

Regina bit her smirking lip, “Perhaps we should go see our son and daughter off first, and then we’ll begin our own festivities.”

“You’re going to leave me like this?” Emma practically pouted.

“I didn’t say that, now did I?”

Emma was about to respond when she felt magic flowing through her body. She looked down with a giggle as something grew inside her jeans.

Regina let out a content sigh as she stood to rejoin Emma. “It’s good to be the Queen.”


End file.
